Mr Mason's Last Day
by Silent Hill's kitty
Summary: Ok PLEASE read and review. I worked hard on this. its about harry mason's last day alive from the time he wakes up till he dies. I DO NOT OWN anything to do w/ silent hill or its occupaints. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE/GORE AND LIL CUSSING.


1:43 AM 3/4/2011

This is a story I made up of what happened to Harry that fateful day in his daisy villa apaertment from the time he woke up to minutes after he died. I DO NOT OWN SILENT HILL OR THE CHARACTERS ! PLEASE READ & REVIEW :) But be nice I worked really hard on this and it is my first attempt ever at a silent hill ff.  
BE WARNED: THIS STORY IS RATED ( T ) CAUSE IT CONTAINS GORE AND VIOLENT CONTENT AND SOME HARSH LANGUAGE !

Mr. Mason's Last Day!

A loud buzzing filled the room, Harry rolled over and squinted looking at the alarm clock on the nighttable next to his and Cybil's bed."Ugh, 6am" he grummbled as he hit the shutoff button on the alarm and put on his glasses. Harry sat up yawning and streching. He got out of bed and went to to the bathroom door and knocked " hey kiddo,"Are you almost done in there, I'd like to get some of that hot water ya'know." Ten minutes later Heather strolls out of the bathroom. "Ok all yours."

After Harry showered he came into the kitchen and sat down at the table . Cybil had put a plate of pancakes infront of him and a glass of juice as well as coffee. "Thank you dear." Harry said giving Cybil a kiss. "No problem " she replied with a smile. After breakfast Heather grabbed up her books and her lunch and headed out the door to the jeep " later Cybil" she said as the screen door closed. Harry kissed Cybil as she handed him his lunch and lesson plan. "Later Cybil " he joked waving bye to his wife. Both he and his daughter got into the jeep and left for the school. As Heather got ready to turn on the car radio Harry cleared his throat " anything special you want for your birthday?" he asked. Heather thought for a moment "maybe just a cake, some pizza and scary movies with a few friends." "Sounds good to me." Harry said as they pulled into his spot infront of school.

Since returning from silent hill Harry wanted to be with Heather everywhere she went so he could protect her. So he took a job at her school teaching a creative writting class so he could be near her every year until she graduated highschool. That would have driven any teenage girl insane but, Heather was diffrent, she and Harry had a diffrent kind of bond than any other father daughter did.

Everyone knew Heather there, she had alot of friends. He was happy about that, he wanted her life to be as normal as possable. " Hi Mr. Mason." A group of his daughter's friends yelled as they passed his classroom "Hey ladies, how goes it?" he replied. He smiled and waved to them. It was just the other day Heather tried to convince him those girls had a crush on him.. He couldn't figure out why though, he was an average guy with average looks.

Several hours later the final bell rang and school was finally out for the week. Laughter and talking echoed through the halls as the teens filed out of the building. Feeling a slight headache comming on Harry rubbed his temples. Then walked over to the water fountain , fished a small packet of asprin from his pocket, tore it open and took two of them. Something felt slightly off. He couldn't put his finger on what is was though.

While he and Heather were on their way home Heather asked " hey dad, can you drop me at the mall for awhile..please?" "There will be a whole bunch of us and I'll be careful ...pleeeeeease?" He looked at her sad face and gave in. "Well I suppoe it's alright just be home before it gets dark ok?" " Sure thing dad thanks." she said When they pulled up to the mall entrance Heather unhooked her seatbelt and unlocked the jeep door , suddenly she turned and hugged Harry "love you dad " she said and ran from the jeep and disappeared into the mall.

Once Harry got home he put his house/car keys on the hook by the apartment door and his briefcase on the coffee table. Right away he saw that Taped to the t.v screen was a note from Cybil " working all night, theres a tv dinner in freezer for you, kiss kiss. " Harry went in to the kitchen and opened the freezer "hmmmm meatloaf" he said as he picked up the blue box of frozen food. he removed it from the box and plastic wrapping and put it in the oven set for 60 minutes. While his food was heating up Harry put on the tv and sat down in his favorite recliner. As he sat there he felt himself drifting off. A few minutes later the phong rang jarring him awake. "hello?" Harry asked while yawning."Hi dad, sorry if I woke you up" "I know I should have called earlier bu..."it's ok he interupted whats up?" "I'm on my way home and wanted to see if you needed anything before I left the mall." " no I'm good thanks." " Ok see you in awhile dad bye." After Harry hung up the phone he went to the kitchen to check on his dinner and get himself something to drink. He took some ice from the freezer n put it in a glass then filled it with soda. then took his dinner from the oven and sat down infront of the tv and started to eat. The apartment was so quiet without Heather or Cybil there. He diddn't really like being alone.

When he finished eating he got up to throw away the tin plate and plastic spork from dinner and heard a loud knock on the apartment door it startled him a bit. When he opened it there was a thin girl with long blondish hair and a long black dress on standing there. Her pale skin looked like cream against the black of the dress. Looking at the girl Harry asked " May I help you young lady?" brushing past Harry and shutting the apartment door behind her she began to speak " I'm not surprised you don't remember me, I was quite young the last time you saw me,  
But I remember you very well Mr. Mason" She knew him but from where? Harry offered her a seat on the couch and some soda.

Harry searched his thoughts for a second and it hit him...Claudia? Claudia Wolf?" he asked swallowing the rest of the mashed potato in his mouth. "Correct" she said " I was a child the last time we saw each other. "You are just as I remember you from years ago." Very handsome and very much the gentlemen." Puzzled Harry asked Claudia "Why after so many years have past are you here now?" He asked as he sat back down in thee recliner putting the glass of soda on the coffee table infront of Claudia, and taking a drink of his own soda."Heather is now of age to birth God and in order to do so She must have great anger and hatred in her heart, There is really no better way to bring those emotions to the surface than to kill the one and only person on this earth she loves." Harry cleared his throat and said "So you are here to kill me ?" He asked slowly knowing the answer before the question fully escaped his lips. "I knew you would figure it out, you aren't a stupid man Harry," she said with a smirk. "You are too good for your own good."

"That detective I hired to locate you and Heather was able to track you down without a problem and he made quick friends with you and you told him little things about yourself and your life in passing conversations". As she babbled on he could hear the door open behind him and for a second he thought " oh shit...no. please don't be Heather!" but before Harry could even turn his head to see who it was he felt a sharp pain rip through his chest from behind. His eyes widened in shock. his hands fumbled up towards his chest where the pain was comming from and felt something warm and sticky, he looked at his hands "blood". He looked down and saw the sharp blade of a large kitchen knife protruding from his body. There was blood oozing down the front of his shirt on to his lap and pooling onto the light tan rug around his feet. Harry tried to get up but couldn't, he was pinned to the chair. He looked at Claudia and saw an evil grin spreading across her face, Her eyes had an ice cold look about them. She snickered as she watched him struggle to take a breath, "Poor Harry it's such a shame you have to die this way !" "Stop fighting it, just give up." Claudia said whille caressing his cheek. "fuck you!" Harry growled as he spit in Claudia's face. She wiped off the fine mist of blood and saliva that peppered her pale flesh.

Harry's mouth was filling with blood making him gag. It was cascading down his chin. He tried to swallow most of it before it filled his mouth making him gag and choke again but, it was no use it was comming too fast. Every breath he tried to take was agony , little bubbles of blood came from the wound in his chest and he made an awful whistling sound when he tried to inhale. Claudia stood up and looked down at Harry's face, now pale and damp with sweat. His eyes were full of rage and hatred. " I'm sorry things had to end this way for you" she said "You did a very good job at taking care of our Heather, now it's time to give her back" With his last bit of energy he said "You will pay for this you bitch, Heather will make you pay!" With that Harry coughed a few times and closed his eyes. He was feeling so lightheaded and cold.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand grab each shoulder, it was Claudia holding him down so what or who ever it was behind him could yank out the knife without causing him to fall forward.

As it pulled out the knife it made a wet suction noise. Harry gasped and winced in pain. Looking into Claudia's face he said "puhleeze leave her alone, don't hurt her." It came out as a whisper but he was sure she heard him. He felt hot tears streaming down his face, he knew his life was rapidly slipping away. Harry was crying , pleading with her "Claudia, pleasse stop this.. help me, I know there is some good in you." As he spoke his voice became softer and fainter until he finally took his last shakey breath and closed his eyes for the last time.

He heard someone calling his name..."that voice sounds so familiar" he thought then he saw the sillouette of a woman slowly walking towards him with their arm outstreched. As she got close he realized the pain in his chest was gone. Harry rubbed his hands up and down his torso " no wound?" he thought aloud. The women now infront of him smiled and said "come Harry, time to go, everything will be ok she said soothingly and extended her hand. Harry looked down and saw the face of his wife, the one he lost so many years ago. Harry outstreched his hand and touched her face. At that moment he knew he was dead. He was sad and happy at the same time. Sad knowing what awaited his daughter in silent hill.

The horrors she would have to face alone. Knowing he couldn't protect her anymore. And happy to reunited with the only women he ever really loved. "Iv'e been waiting for you sweetheart ." She said as she took his hand and lead him into the light .

Return t


End file.
